Partners in Crime
by moondreamer101
Summary: How does Mikan Sakura, a bubbly, energetic girl turns cold and merciless at night? Could it be that's dhe's a vampire?Hope not. Could there be more secrets revealed? Can the Kuro Neko solve it? rEAd anD REVIEW!
1. 1 Mystery between You and Me I

**Partners **_**in**_** Crime**

. . . . . . . . . . .

_Kaho14belle_

_. . . . . . . . . . ._

**Author's Note**

Hi!! My actual Gakuen Alice Fanfic so please be nice!! Yoroshiku onengaishimasu!!

**Comments/ Suggestions/ Questions/ Constructive Criticisms/ Ice and Flame Reviews are all welcome and greatly appreciated.**

D I S C L A I M E R: I do Not own Gakuen Alice, owned by Tachibana-sama though… someday I'll buy it's copyright. XP.

Enjoy!!( ", )

. . . . . . . . ..

**Chapter 1- **_**Mystery between You and Me I**_

The wristwatch he was wearing ticked off the minutes. Two burning crimson eyes stared intently at a certain building, as he silently crept unto the trees, a hand on his left injured arm.

The darkness of the night fell like a curtain upon the horizon. There were no in-betweens. He's thankful there's no one around. Just stillness.

He already did what _**he**_ ordered.

_**Steal. Kill if someone sees. Return.**_

Three thing he have to do for the sake of _**them.**_

He panted. '_I'm so tired, I wish I'll still live long enough'_ he thought and snorted. But then he senses something different… _'An aura?'_

He looked around the bushes and there it was…err… the person was, rather sitting on a branch. _'Who's that?'_ He wondered and tried to hide his presence.

"Who are you?" a feminine voice asks, obviously to him.

He let himself into her view but with not much interest, the voice came from _that_ person.

"Who are you?" she repeated, not bothering to look down to him.

Natsume just stared to her "None of your business" he said, then he noticed something, "Oi, you're writing here in the dark? … You also have a wound in your arm, Pathetic"

Then the girl looked down 'how did he know that?' she thought. "Who ever you are, just leave me alone, I don't need your pity, baka" she said and returned to her writing, as if Natsume didn't heard anything, he just studied the girl before him.

She wore a white mask with black circles with small spots, her hair in a bun but under the moonlight, he swears it _**blond, **_and her clothingall in black.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Assignment"

"Assignment?" then he thought… ' _a spy?_'

"Homework" she answered while quickly writing what she needed to write at the moment.

"Oh?"

Natsume glanced around._' At least I can feel no threatening aura on her' _then he looked at his watch. "2:48 a.m." he muttered.

He looked up again.

No one was there.

"Tch. Where's that Baka?"

* * *

A man with a white mask, though we can tell that his patience was already out. He had been waiting for his little operatives from a mission to AAO, sighing he leaned against a tree in the Northern Forest.

"Here" the girl said coming from nowhere, then hand something to the tall man.

"You're late" he said coldly.

"For Three minutes" she added while trying to hide her note behind her back.

The man smirked. "Go, sleep now, you still have classes later" he said then vanished into thin air.

The girl sighed with relief and teleported herself to her room.

--

Morning…

Mikan Sakura run her way to Class 2-b, while clutching her school things tightly, trying hard not to make them fall, but suddenly someone bumped into her, making her thing flew from her hands and scattering into the floor.

"ITAIIII!!!"… '_oh no, I'm so late!!!'_

"Tch, hey kokoro-kara, watch where you were going" Natsume said to her, while Ruka rushed to her side and started helping her picking up her things.

"Thanks, Ruka" Mikan smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing" Ruka said while blushing.

"You are such a Pervert!!!" Mikan said while pointing a finger at the fire-caster.

Natsume just looked the other side.

"Let's go to the room now, we might get late" Mikan said while glaring at Natsume.

* * *

Mikan opened the door and peeked inside.

"Hey, get moving, little girl"

"I'm just checking if Narumi-sensei's already in, you idiot"

'Good, Narumi-sensei's not here yet'

"OHAYOU!!!" she greeted as she entered the class.

"Ohayou, Mikan" came back the reply.

Then, she went to Hotaru and act to give her a hug, but Hotaru's too fast for girl like her.

WHOOOSSHHHH…

BAKA…BAKA BAKA!!

Mikan flew backwards with a big bu,p on her head.

"Hotaru!! One shot from that baka gun of yours and I would have stop, why add two more?" Mikan complained to the stoic inventor.

"You're really an idiot, I said the day before yesterday that evrytime you tried to hug me, I'll add the shot, do you understand?" Hotaru said monotonously while fixing another infamous invention of her.

Ruka and Natsume went to their seats and did what they usually do, Ruka patting Usagi, his rabbit and Natsume reading his manga again, his feet on the desk.

"Typical Natsume" Mikan muttered but that didn't escaped the Kuro Neko's keen hearing.

"What did you just say, little girl?"

Mikan sweatdropped and slowly turned her head to face Natsume like she was going to face the Grim Reaper. "Huh? Did I said anything, Natsume?" she asked innocently.

"Idiot"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot, you dummy!!" Mikan said and punche him in the arm, left arm.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Natsume eye's winced when Mikan punched that part but he composed himself and kept his cool demeanor.

_'Oh no…'_ the brunette saw that and felt guilt inside her.

"Daijoubo?"

"Hn"

Mikan tried to shrugged what happened, and tried to keep it out of her league, but to no avail, _'could it be?_', waiting for Narumi-sensei, she felt like taking a nap hoping her energy would go back easily.

* * *

Minutes later…

"Oi Polka-dots, Oi" Natsume shook her arm since Narumi had just arrived.

Mikan waked up from her slumber with pain. 'Ow" she whined as she grasped her arm.

'Where did she got that?' Natsume thought.

'Don't tell me…' his thought were cut when Narumi-sensei said…

"Class, we have a new student, please be kind to her" Narumi-sensei said and motioned the person to come in.

"You…" Mikan mumbled out of disbelief.

"What the hell…" the person let those words escaped her lips, which were barely noticeable.

* * *

_**Author's End Notes…**_

There you go, hope you like it since I murdered my first fanfic here in Gakuen Alice..lol..

Please leave a review or something..onegai!!!! love you guys…

--

_"Do you know that girl?"_

_"Mikan…"_

_"We'll talk about it later… with her"_

_'What's the real story here?'_

_"What are we? Sherlock Holmes?"_


	2. 2 The Inevitable

**Partners _In _Crime**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

_By kaho14belle_

. . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi, guys!! Hope your glad to see me again,lol..So..let's just get to the story, I don't really know what else to say, hehehe..oh, thanks for reading this story of mine and also adding it to your favorite list…I'll just tell their penames on the next chapter, or maybe here..XP

**Comments/ Suggestions/ Questions/ Constructive Criticisms/ Ice and Flame Reviews are all welcome and greatly appreciated.**

D I S C L A I M E R: I do Not own Gakuen Alice, owned by Tachibana-sama…someday I'll buy it's copyright.. XP

* * *

**Chapter 2- _The Inevitable_**

* * *

_Previously on Partners in Crime…_

"_Class, we have a new student, please be kind to her" Narumi-sensei said and motioned the person to come in._

"_You…" Mikan mumbled out of disbelief._

"_What the hell…" the person let those words escaped her lips, which were barely noticeable._

_

* * *

_

**On with the story!!!**

_

* * *

_

"Please introduce yourself" Narumi smiled at the blonde girl, waking her on her own trance.

"Koizumi Luna from AAA, Alice Academy America,, thankfully I speak Japanese, yoroshiku onengaishimasu" she said as she bowed her head in front of the class.

"What's her Alice?"

"Oh, it's still a secret" Narumi answered for Luna.

"What's her Star Rank, Narumi-sensei?"

"Not yet determined"

"Can I have your number, Koizumi-chan?"

"My cp's dead" Luna was the one answering the questions now.

"You're so cheap man, anyway, what's your email add?" someone butt in.

"Too long to mention it"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"You're gay"

And the question and answer portion get on and on…

* * *

Natsume took a glance at the gawking brunette, who was sitting there staring suspiciously animated at the newbie.

"Hey Polka, you okay?"

"…"

"What happened to her?" Ruka asked the fire-caster.

Out of patience, Natsume lit a small fire on her hair.

Gasps. "MY HAIRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!Natsumeeeeeeeee!!!" she glared.

"Do you know that girl, Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked Mikan.

"Do you?" Natsume added.

"…"

"Hey, little girl, answer us when were talking to you"

"She's…"

"Mikan" Hotaru called which got Mikan's attention.

"We'll talk about it later… with her" Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Oh, yes, of course" Mikan answered at the inventor which turned back, fixing her invention.

The two boys looked at the two, their conversation add more fuel to the fire.

'_What's the real story here? I don't really get Polka, when she entered, she seem spaced out or something, like she looks so exhausted, and Ruka's not helping me here either. Anyway, why am I so worried about this Polka dots?'_ Natsume thought as Ruka patted Usagi's head and Natsume rolling his eyes because of frustration.

* * *

'_Does this day really have to get any worse any minute by now?'_ Luna thought as the questions asked from her almost drowned her, like a single coconut tree facing a big tsunami.

'First, the plane almost got ambushed, thank God, I'm still alive'

▬Flashback▬

"Ah! What the hell's happening?" she screamed as the plane she's boarding right now, for person with Alices, was frantically swerve from left to right.

"We're very sorry, miss, but someone's shooting us with MISSILES!!!" the stewardess said, still in shock.

"Missiles.. oh.. WHAT???!!!!" her screaming just added the tension to the air as the other occupants whined for God's mercy.

▬End of Flashback▬

'Fortunately, we arrive safe after that incident, so I don't want to make a big ruckus about it. Second, there was a super duper long traffic here in Tokyo…ugh..it just gives me headaches.

▬Flashback▬

..BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"IS THIS CAR MOVING OR WHAT?!" Luna asked sarcastically.

"We'll arrive at the academy by 12 am" someone answered

Lune glanced at her watch." 7:48 pm.. How boringgg"

"this is so entertaining"

▬End of Flashback▬

"And last, this mob's going to kill me!!!' Luna thought horribly as her new classmates pressed more questions at the new girl.

'I didn't know Imai was with Sakura. Tch, this would be easy' then she noticed a little frog touched her shoe.,

"Hey, what's that smell?" she asked then suddenly one by one her classmates started falling like dominos around the room.

Invention 192.. Foggy fog Bomb, used for bakas to fall asleep. Limited stock only for 1000 rabbits.

She heard someone said as she, too, have been affected by the sleepy smell.

* * *

"Luna .Luna"Mikan shook the blond-haired girl

" Oi, baka, wake up" Hotaru called too..

Luna opened her eyes only to find a baka face to face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Koizumi?" Hotaru asked coldly.

"It's a good thing you made it here safely" Mikan said gleefully.

"Oh, don't you ever mention Safety to my face!! I'm risking my life here, people" Luna complained.

Then the brunette noticed.

"Shouldn't you be at the AAA right now?" Mikan asked the new comer.

"Yeah, but the headmaster ordered me something, wanna know?" the blonde's eyes sparkled in thought.

"Oh please, tell us something we don't know" Hotaru said while brushing a strand of her on her face.

"Definitely!! That's what I'm trying to say! On a mission, from the headmaster to finally destroy the AAO!" Luna said proudly only to be smacked on the head by Hotaru.

"Hey!! What did you do that for?" Luna complained as she rubbed here head.

"You're so noisy, someone might caught us, stupid"

"Ah… I see" Mikan said while deeply in thought.

"At least the headmaster had some courage to send you in this mission" Mikan added.

"Heck, you should say that the headmaster is _still_ coward for not destroying the organization himself" Hotaru huffed.

"Hey! The headmaster's not _that _coward, Hotaru!!"

"Shut up or meet your fate" the inventor said as she pointed a Baka gun to the brunette.

"Anyway, what's the plan here?" Luna suddenly asked at the two.

"Um.. about .. that…"

* * *

Cough. Cough.

"Thanks Natsume" Ruka said as he coughed again.

"Hn, know why Imai did that?" the fireboy asked.

"Nope, I know absolutely nothing about that incident, I noticed that Imai-san and Mikan-chan were acting weird awhile ago" the blonde boy answered.

"We better investigate" Ruka added with determination.

Natsume was about to laugh but struggled not to. "What are we? Sherlock Holmes?"

* * *

Natsume rests at his Sakura tree. It's leaves were starting to fall. Autumn.

"Hn" he mumbled as he covered his face with his favorite manga and placed his arms under his head. The gentle blew of the wind made the Sakura petals danced around.

"Hello there, mind of I sit next to you?" someone said.

'fan girl'.

"Go away hag, I don't need your face here" he said and lit her hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MY HAIRRRR!!!" Luna removed it fortunately.

"Better watch your back, you might end up facing the floor, bastard" she said then walk away while patting her almost burned hair.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**

HIYA!!~~~

Here's chapter two for yah!! Sorry for the not so super late . you know, school stuffs and examinations here and there.

So..

Hope you enjoyed reading it ..so please leave a REVIEW!!!!

Thanks for reading!!!

--

_"That red-eyed boy and that blonde one keeps on following us, what's wrong with them?"_

_"A diskette? What a weirdo"_

_"Why thank you, Mr. Moron! I appreciate your greatest apology"_

_"I hope Natsume won't get angry when he knows about this"_


	3. 3 Mystery Between You and Me II

**Partners **_**In **_**Crime**

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

_By kaho14belle_

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Comments/ Suggestions/ Questions/ Constructive Criticisms/ Reviews are all welcome and greatly appreciated.**

**D I S C L A I M E R**: _I do Not own Gakuen Alice, owned by Tachibana-sama…someday I'll buy it's copyright.. XP_

**Chapter 3- **_**Mystery between You and Me Part II**_

_**--**_

_Previously on Partners in Crime…_

"_Heck, you should say that the headmaster is __still__ coward for not destroying the organization himself" Hotaru huffed._

"_Hey! The headmaster's not __that __coward, Hotaru!!"_

"_Anyway, what's the plan here?" Luna suddenly asked at the two._

"_Um.. about .. that…"_

_--_

"_We better investigate" Ruka added with determination._

_Natsume was about to laugh but struggled not to. "What are we? Sherlock Holmes?"_

_--_

_On with the story._

_--_

It's another sunny day at the Gakuen Alice, 3 girls walk side by side near the Northern Forest; with a Sherlock Holmes-clad boy and a stoic fire-caster following them from behind.

"They are going to the cafeteria" Natsume said irritated by them following like dogs.

"I don't think so" came the reply from the blonde boy who was currently using a binocular while leaning over the bushes…

"Man, they're going to the cafeteria" he muttered.

"Told you"

--

"That bastard red-eyed boy and that cutie blonde had been following us for hours" Luna said other two companions.

"Don't bother attracting their attention" Hotaru said emotionlessly while still eating crab brains.

"Did they already know?" Mikan asked as she shuddered in fear.

"Of course not, baka, they didn't know yet, but they'll find out soon"

"But▬"

"One more question and I'm going to shoot you with my upgraded Baka Cannon XXX" Hotaru told Mikan as she pointed at the brunette the invention she was talking about.

--

Somewhere near the AAO, 1:32 a.m.

A girl wearing a white mask with black clothes set on a branch, panting,, she looked at the thing Persona had told her to steal from the AAO. "A diskette? What for?"

She shook her head. "Weird Persona"

Suddenly, a big explosion was felt and heard from the nearby building. "Wow, watching a bit won't hurt" she thought as she jump her way near the commotion.

"Interesting" she said softly while watching a boy about her age fighting with the AAo operatives. Someone who have the Teleportation Alice kicked at the boy on the back .

"tch, Troublesome" she said to herself as she teleported herself to the group. 'This is okay, I already made my homework, hehehe' she thought.

"Hi!! Can I join in?" she asked sweetly towards the Black Cat, who immediately remembers her from their last encounter. She suddenly grabbed an agent and kicked him roughly on the stomach that send him flying away.

"You again?"

What are you doing here?" the Black Cat asked as he knocked someone to sleep.

"Wasn't it obvious, idiot?" she said then sent a man flying with her high kick.

'Impressive'

"Of course" she said nonchalantly. Making the Black Cat suspicious about her Alice. Then suddenly, ice imprisoned the remaining men.

"What the heck are you trying to do?" The Black Cat yelled. He was completely lost on his confusion wondering what's her true Alice... and who she was.

"Did you want help? I can clearly see your tired already" She smirked, then closed her fist, magically making the ice that imprisoned the AAO men crumbled, leaving no one alive.

Natsume can just glare at the girl.

"You're so stupid."

"Why, thank you Mr. I-don't-need-your-help. So troublesome. Io just wasted my time here." She said haughtily and started walking away but the Black Cat caught her hand which sent electrifying current run to the both of them. Natsume jerked away.

"Wh-What?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Black▬"

Bleep! Bleep!

"Oops, got to go now, Black Cat, see you soon." She said then teleported out of the place immediately.

"Who was that girl? Does she have any connections with the Academy?" then he remembered... "She has the same height.... And blond hair.."

Koizumi Luna?

--

Mikan sat on her bed, yep, being the Academy's doll was a pain the ass for sure, well, at least she can do her homework 'coz Hotaru always give her some pills that can maximize your ability to think intelligently, so she uses the opportunity, who's stupid enough to let it pass?

She placed her fake blond hair on a box hidden under her bed.

"Damn" she said then pulled the wig out of the box, she suddenly remembered that the robot will clean her room at morning.

It's a good thing she changes her personality whenever she has missions, thanks again to Hotaru. Her pills were so cool.

She sighed. "I hope Natsume wouldn't get angry if he knows about this.."

"It's already been a year since she my life became a mess"

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Sorry if there are any mistakes here. SORRY!! i'm in a Hurry!!!_

_hehehe... and oh, apologize again, i can't give sneak peeks today._

**NEXT:**

_**Chapter 4- A Devil's Deal**_

_**thanks for the reviews!!!  
**_


End file.
